Gladiolus
by YinYangCancer
Summary: With the help of her pack, Bella will overcome the darkness that threatens to consume her.
1. Chapter 1: Unspeakable Acts

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Unspeakable Acts**

* * *

-**WARNING**\- **This story contains rape, violence, and self-harm. Please read at your own discretion.** **Rated for mature readers only. **

**A/N - Some readers and writers are against stories like this. They don't think rape should be publicized in such a fashion. That is okay, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. However, coming from someone who **_**has**_ **been sexually assaulted, I will assure you that this is MY way of coping. Writing about what I have been through, then having the character coming out a stronger woman is what helps **_**me**_**. Once again, read at your own discretion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pushing past the final barrier of overgrown bushes and trees, Bella stumbled into the clearing. She had finally found it. It had taken her a little over three hours but she had finally found the meadow that carried so many precious memories of her and Edward.

_No..._

It was the same meadow, for that she was sure, however, instead of the lavish green grass and beautiful flowers, there was only dirt and dead grass. It looked as if the very life had been sucked from the area. It was a little too convenient. The clearing couldn't have dried out so quickly. It had just rained not two days ago!

The words echoed in her mind before she could stop them.

_'It'll be like I never existed, I promise.' _

Sharp pain sprouted in her chest and spread outwards. Bella slowly circled around, brown eyes distant as she duly took in the clearing. Her brows scrunched and suddenly, she felt short of breath. She sank slowly to her knees.

The only thing she had left of Edward… _gone_.

She stayed on the floor, her arm wound around her stomach in an attempt to hold herself together. She took a deep breath and pushed herself back up to her feet. She had to get out of here. Before the pain could consume her whole.

Looking up, she sucked in a sharp breath. Laurent, the nomadic vampire, was standing before her.

"Bella…" He whispered reverently. Her brows scrunched in confusion.

"Laurent?" Bella blinked as he suddenly appeared much closer to her. _Leave! _Her instincts yelled at her. She felt sick to her stomach as a feverish heat spread throughout her body.

_What is going on? _

"I didn't expect to find you here." He muttered. Bella let out a slow breath. He began to circle around her, twirling a black dreadlock between his fingers. "I went to visit the Cullens but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Aren't you sort of a… _pet_ of theirs?"

Bella lowered her eyes, the vampire's red ones making her flinch. The feeling of danger didn't leave, it only grew stronger. She responded shakily. "Yeah… you could say that."

Laurent stepped closer, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Do the Cullens… visit often?"

Bella's eyes snapped up and she almost fell back as her mind screamed at her. _Lie! _ She hesitated for a moment, before blurting out, "Yeah, absolutely! All the time." Bella could see the doubt clearly written on his face so she quickly added, "I'll tell them that you stopped by. I probably shouldn't t-tell... E-Edward…" She cleared her throat as he took another step towards her. "Cause he's pretty protective."

Laurent tilted his chin down, giving her a suddenly predatory look. The same look a predator gave its prey before it attacked. "But he's far away isn't he?"

Bella flinched, biting the inside of her cheek. She decided to change the subject. Anything to get his attention off of her. "Why are _you_ here?"

The dark-skinned vampire smirked slightly, his red eyes still honed on her. "I came as a… favor. To Victoria."

"V-Victoria?"

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens." He raised his eyebrows at her, looking as if he were explaining to a child. "Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate. Given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

_Threaten him! _Her instincts yelled at her. She floundered for a moment. "Edward would know who did it! And he would come after you."

Laurent scoffed. "I don't think he would." He shook his head and her eyes widened fearfully. "After all, how much could you possibly mean to him, if he left you here unprotected?" He suddenly sighed deeply. "Victoria won't be happy about this… but I can't help myself... You're just so _mouthwatering_."

"Please don't…" Bella gasped out, the fear almost choking her. The horrible heat that spread throughout her body only intensified, making her knees shake. "Y-you helped us!"

She stepped back as he appeared a mere few inches away. Laurent stroked her face lovingly. "Shh… I will make it pleasurable, I promise. You will be begging me to turn you by the time I'm done."

The world stopped. Bella's eyes widened as her insides froze. Dread filled her. "W-what? You're not going to kill me?"

The vampire chuckled, his eyes creasing in mirth. "No, no… well, in a sense you _will_ be dead. You are just far too tempting, my dear. I will... change you and you will become _my_ mate. After all, Edward is not here to stop me."

His hand trailed down to her blouse and jacket and Bella screamed as he ripped it off in one fluid motion. The reality of what was going to happen to her dawned and she tried in vain to push him away. Laurent grinned as he held her shoulders tightly, then pulled her to his chest. She grunted in pain as her nose collided with his hard body. "No! Please don't!"

He chuckled once more, ignoring her pleas. "You will enjoy this, Bella. I promise you. I will take this opportunity to enjoy the warmth of your human body before I change you." He pushed her to the ground harshly, and she sucked in a pained breath as she felt a jagged rock slice her naked back open. She had no chance to escape as he draped himself over her.

She nearly gagged at his close proximity. The smell of blood was heavy on his breath. He panted at the smell of her blood and suddenly tore her pants clean off, leaving her only in her undergarments.

Bella gulped, hot tears rolling down her face. "Please, Laurent! Don't!"

The male laughed loudly, his face hovering over her right leg. He ran his fangs over her thigh and she whimpered in disgust. "Oh, I do hope you survive. You will be of great use to me, _Isabella_."

"No!" She screamed, praying to any God that would listen to send someone _-anyone-_ to save her. She pushed herself into an upright position, ignoring the pain from her back, and began to crawl backward. "I don't want this! I don't want you!"

His face was suddenly millimeters apart from hers, an ugly snarl curling his lip. His red eyes blazed. Laurent's hand gripped her leg firmly, long nails leaving deep gouges in her skin. She screamed at the harsh treatment. The snarl never left his face as he hissed lowly, "Such harsh words, mate. You will need to be punished." With that, he pushed down harshly and she shrieked in pain at the feeling of her bones snapping like a twig. Bella's face contorted as she sobbed. It was like James all over again.

_Keep trying! _

Bella didn't give up as she tried to crawl backward, crying out as her leg was jostled. Laurent watched for a moment then hissed as he backhanded her. Bella's neck snapped to the side, blood from her busted lip pouring into her open mouth.

Her body was on fire, both from the pain and the overwhelming heat. She grunted harshly as her vision faded in and out. She couldn't pass out now! She had to escape! "No…no…"

"Shh, shh Bella. It's okay. You have been punished. You will only know pleasure from here." Bella could hardly hear him over the blood that roared in her ears. There were a few moments of blissful silence and for a moment she believed he killed her.

That was until her body felt as if it were being ripped in two. Something hard and ice cold penetrated her dry vagina ruthlessly and Bella could do nothing but silently scream. The pain was like no other and she whimpered loudly at the feel of her insides being literally torn apart.

Bella squirmed and shut her eyes tightly. She felt as if she would throw up at the sound of his groan. She couldn't let this happen! Using every last bit of her energy, Bella pushed at his hard chest, desperately trying to get him off of her. Her broken leg burned in protest, as well as her back.

"Yes!" Laurent called out in ecstasy. She flinched and sobbed. "Fight me, Bella! Your spirit will make you a lively mate!'

One second he was atop her, the next he was being thrown across the field. Bella's eyes snapped open and she gasped as she saw six wolves standing within close proximity to her. The one closest to her was the biggest of all, with wild black fur. Snarls and deep growls rang through the field.

Bella couldn't focus on much more as she went into shock and her body began to shake violently. The smell of her blood was thick in the air. The pain both mentally and physically proved to be too much as black spots began to dot her vision.

More snarls, then the very earth shook as multiple sets of paws hit the ground, but the sound grew farther away from her. She could hear a gasp as someone was suddenly right next to her. Her body shook harder, nearly vibrating on the forest floor. She screamed as a pair of hot hands grasped her arms. They pinned her down and she sobbed in panic.

"No!" Bella had no more strength to struggle. She couldn't move, couldn't _breathe_. She begged to whoever was touching her. "_Please_! No more! No more!"

There were voices around her, but even they couldn't be heard over the pounding inside of her head. The fire inside of her grew to an unbearable amount and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. "Please," she whimpered desperately. "P-please… _just kill me_."

At that moment, Bella's pain reached a crescendo and she knew no more.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was fairly long, however, Gladiolus in meant to be a drabble series so the chapter lengths will be decreasing. Don't worry, I will post multiple chapters while updating. **


	2. Chapter 2: Fading

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Fading**

* * *

**A/N - To make this story a little more clear for the future: Bella, Jake, Embry, and Quil are 18. Sam is 21. Paul, Leah, and Jared are 19. Seth is 17. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam watched with burning eyes as Jacob and Embry held the girl's arms down. Her shaking was so bad she looked as if she were having a seizure.

"No!" The girl, _Bella_, shrieked at their touch. Her eyes were squeezed shut. The two younger boys' faces contorted, twisting in misery. Jacob's especially, as angry tears ran down his cheeks. "_Please_! No more! No more!"

"Bella! Calm down! It's me, Jacob!" She was far too gone to listen as she shook her head from side to side.

Sam was _furious_. He couldn't remember feeling so angry in his entire life. His packmates' own anger merely added to the feeling. He knew the bloodsuckers were evil, but _this_? This was _despicable_. He had sent Quil, Paul, and Jared to finish the leech off while they tried to help Bella.

"Sam!" Jacob half snarled, half sobbed. "We have to get Bella help! She's burning up!"

"We can't pick her up while she's like this Jake," Embry said quietly, mournfully. "It might hurt her even more."

Sam nodded in agreement. His face was grim as he crouched next to Bella, observing her mangled leg. Blood was smeared on her torso and inner thighs. Her left leg seemed to be broken, the skin was already bruising around the broken bone. He twitched and forced himself to calm. "Embry is right, Jacob. We have to wait till she's unconscious. There are no signs of bite marks anywhere. Take comfort in that for now."

The younger native snarled at his words. "_Comfort?_ You want me to take-" Jacob was cut off as Bella whimpered loudly.

"Please," She groaned. Her body paused, then began to shake with new ferocity. The two boys hissed as they held her down more firmly. Sam's brow furrowed as he studied her closely. Something was familiar about this... "Please… _just kill me_."

**Wait. **

Sam's eyes widened in panic as he commanded. "Get away from her!" The two boys flew involuntarily as Bella's shaking body burst. Where she once lay, now laid a small white wolf. Clearly unconscious and clearly _Bella_.

* * *

**Little plot twist? Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Mysterious**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What_ just happened?_

Jacob shot to his feet, staring at the injured white wolf with large, unbelieving eyes. He shakily pointed to her.

"Is that- Is that _Bella_?" His question was merely a whisper, but he knew his pack brother's heard it loud and clear.

"It would seem so," Sam replied quietly. The alpha's mind was working in overdrive for some sort of answer to this seemingly impossible situation. "I don't know how this is possible."

Jacob slowly walked closer to the wolf. She was small, smaller than the rest of the pack. His eyes darkened in sorrow as she whined in her sleep. Her hind leg was clearly still broken, while her fur was dark with blood. Yes, this was definitely Bella.

Embry came to stand near him, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion and worry. "I thought Bella wasn't Quielete. Not to mention that females shouldn't even be able to phase."

Jacob growled. His agitation was clearly felt. "Well, how the hell do you explain this then?"

Sam sighed. "Calm down Jacob. We'll figure it out." He grunted as a wolf's howl sounded in the distance. That was Paul. The disgusting leech was dead then. Dark satisfaction filled him. Good. At least one good thing came out of this.

The three phased wolves trotted into the clearing, and although he wasn't phased himself, he could tell they had a multitude of questions. Hell, he did too. He would need to talk to the elders.

"The _how_ is not important right now," Sam spoke to his pack. He looked down at his new pack-sister and his heart ached, though he pushed that back for now. "Our first priority is getting Bella to Emilys." He looked to the wolves. "Jared, Paul, go ahead to let her know what the situation is. Quil, phase back and help us carry Bella there."

With a nod, the two wolves took off. Once Quil phased, Sam nodded towards Bella. "She's small enough for the four of us to carry. Be careful and try not to aggravate her wounds."

They crowded her, slowly lifting her onto their shoulders. Even with them being as gentle as possible, Bella's wounds were extensive and still jostled. Her quiet whimpers stabbed at their hearts the entire way back.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4: Watched Over

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Watched Over**

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. Any requests, comments. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily smiled sadly as she smoothed Bella's white fur back. It had been two days since the _incident _had occurred. The pack stayed with Bella almost constantly, _especially_ Jacob. What happened to Bella nearly killed him. Sam had been forced to command him to even eat and shower. Sleeping had been nearly impossible for everyone.

The older girl was on her own with Bella today. The boys were currently at meeting with the elders. Sam had informed her that they would only tell the elders of Bella's shifting and keep the _rougher_ details to themselves. She agreed full-heartedly with him on his decision to keep that information private. Bella didn't need everyone knowing what she went through.

The younger female's wounds had thankfully already healed on their own, and Emily had managed to get the blood out of her fur. The girl still whimpered in her sleep, though. It was heartbreaking, really.

Emily sighed deeply as stood. Cooking would take her mind off of the situation. And she knew the pack would be back very soon. She hummed distractedly to herself, mindlessly gathering ingredients she would need. It was quiet, except for Emily's humming when the abrupt sound of a _very_ close, very _loud_ howl caused Emily to jump and drop the flour she was holding.

The native woman paid no attention to the mess as she rushed outside to where Bella lay. She sucked in a sharp breath at seeing Bella in human form, sitting up and looking confused and scared.

"Bella?" She approached as slowly as possible, smiling gently when the pale girl's eyes honed on her own. Bella scrambled backward in fright and Emily inwardly flinched when the girl banged her back harshly against a tree. "Calm down, Bella. It's okay. My name is Emily and I only want to help."

Emily's heart broke as the girl's large brown eyes showcased just how frightened she was. The poor little thing was shaking badly. She continued to approach, raising her hands for Bella to see. "It's okay," She repeated. "I'm only here to help. It's okay, Bella."

The native was not prepared for Bella to suddenly rush into her arms. The younger woman held her tightly and sobbed loudly into her shirt. Emily gasped quietly and wrapped her arms around the naked girl. She rocked Bella back and forth, whispering sweet, comforting words. The girl's sobs were gut-wrenchingly painful to listen to. "It's okay. It's okay. It'll be okay."

God, she hoped it would be okay.

* * *

**Tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5: Trance

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Trance**

* * *

**A/N: The Angst will continue on through this chapter. We will see what happens with the upcoming chapters in regard to Genre. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock ..._

_Tick Tock …_

Bella blankly watched the time go by from her spot on the couch. The clock was beautiful, with it's old, antique design and deep mahogany color. Someone had obviously taken the time to create it.

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock ..._

_Tick Tock …_

There was mumbling from the kitchen, and although Bella could hear the whispered conversation perfectly, she chose to tune it out instead. She blinked slowly, eyes still trained on the clock.

"Bella?" She recognized the voice. Jacob. Her used to be best-friend who had left her in the pouring rain, with her heart in shattered pieces.

_**Bright, red eyes mocking her...**_

_**Hot, disgusting breath fanning across her face...**_

_**Sharp claws digging into her thigh…**_

Blink.

She didn't respond to him. The couch dipped next to her and she held back the overwhelming urge to _attack_. To kick and scream until he left her alone again. God, why wouldn't they just leave her _alone_?

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock ..._

_Tick Tock …_

"Bella, cmon." Jake pleaded. "Talk to me, _please_."

The conversation in the kitchen had paused and somehow, Bella knew they were listening. She could hear as they held their breath.

Blink.

She didn't know why Jacob wanted to talk to her. He had made himself perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Had he had a sudden change in heart? Did Jacob feel _guilty_ for what happened to her? Did he feel like it was _his_ fault?

_**The echo of her leg snapping...**_

_**The shhhhht of her clothes ripping...**_

_**The stinging pain of her back being cut open...**_

Blink.

"Bella-" Emily cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. Bella could hear the smile in her quiet voice when she spoke.

"Jacob, why don't you give Bella some room. She's most likely exhausted."

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock ..._

_Tick Tock …_

Jacob sounded like he was going to argue, but the tightening of her hand on his shoulder had him grudgingly agreeing. He rose from his spot, and Bella could finally breathe normally again. He had been close to her. _Too close._

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock ..._

_Tick Tock …_

The couch dipped again and Bella slowly inhaled the calming smell that was Emily. The older native woman didn't speak, but she did place a gentle hand on Bella's leg. Bella didn't twitch. Emily was _female_. She couldn't _-wouldn't-_ hurt her. Emily was _safe_.

Sam had spoken to her earlier, telling her about shapeshifting and Quileute legends. He had tried to ask her many questions before he finally understood that she wouldn't be answering them. The other boys _-males-_ did not try to speak with her.

Charlie had called earlier, apparently, he had been calling multiple times a day once he knew her whereabouts and what had happened. Emily had said Sam taken care of it.

_**White, hot, pain...**_

_**Her insides tearing...**_

_**Blood, **_**so much** _**blood…**_

Blink.

Sam had said she was a shapeshifter, like them -the pack-. A wolf. The first-ever female wolf. Bella felt surprise, internally. As well as lingering denial.

_How was it possible?_

How was it possible to be something as _alive_ as a _wolf_, when what was left of her heart had completely _frozen_ over. No, she felt more similar to a _vampire_. Something cold, hard, emotionless. Something like the Cullens. Something like… _Edward_.

_Tick... Tock..._

_Tick… Tock..._

_Tick... Tock ..._

_Tick...Tock …_

* * *

**A/N: What are your thoughts on this chapter? Suggestions? **


End file.
